Le petit Prince Severus
by flammeche
Summary: Severus aurait pu être un petit garçon heureux si un tragique accident n'avait pas boulversé sa vie.


**Le petit Prince **

Que faisaient toutes ces personnes dans sa maison ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas rester seuls ?

Severus ne supportait plus ces allées et venues continuelles. Toute la journée, les voisins s'étaient succédés, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il avait fini par en avoir assez des regards pleins de pitié qu'on lui lançait et avait trouvé refuge sous la table. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'était inquiété de sa disparition.

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que c'était arrivé. Jamais il n'oublierait ce funeste matin. Il jouait dans la cuisine avec les petites voitures qu'il avait reçues pour son anniversaire quand un crissement de pneu suivi d'un bruit mat l'avait sorti de son jeu. Un étrange silence s'installa, déchiré quelques secondes plus tard par un cri. Un cri désespéré, presque bestial.

Curieux de nature, il quitta la pièce pour aller voir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Il sortit de la maison devant laquelle des dizaines de personnes étaient massées. La foule était exclusivement composée de ses voisins qui avaient du quitter précipitamment leurs maisons, si l'on en jugeait par les nombreuses portes ouvertes.

Severus se dirigea vers l'attroupement. Sa petite taille l'empêchait de voir, mais il joua des coudes pour se faufiler entre les adultes afin de voir ce qui retenait ainsi leur attention. Dans sa progression, il entendait des chuchotements catastrophés. Plus il approchait du but et plus il distinguait les sanglots d'une femme.

Enfin il réussit à traverser cette jungle de jambes humaines et resta interdit devant ce qu'il voyait : sa mère était agenouillée à même le macadam, penchée sur un corps dont le visage était caché. A quelques mètres de là, il reconnut la vieille casquette de tweed que son père portait tous les jours, quel que soit le temps. Une étrange tache sombre l'avait souillée.

Il resta là, incrédule, à contempler cette scène ne sachant que faire. Lentement, il s'approcha, s'accroupi près de sa mère, tira sur la manche de sa robe. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence, continuant à bercer doucement ce grand corps inerte.

Au loin le hurlement des sirènes approchait. La foule chuchotait. Severus percevait des bribes de conversation. C'était toujours la même chose : le chauffard s'était enfui ; qu'allait devenir la famille maintenant ? Quelle tristesse…

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. La foule s'agitait, une voiture de police venait de se garer à quelques mètres. Deux policiers en sortirent. Arriva ensuite une ambulance.

L'un des deux agents le tira en arrière, essaya de le séparer de sa mère, mais il se débattit, car il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, il ne voulait pas rester seul.

- « Que quelqu'un emmène cet enfant, ce n'est pas sa place » ordonna le policier.

Des mains puissantes le soulevèrent. C'était monsieur Blum, le voisin.

- « Viens mon petit, tu ne devrais pas être là »

Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait rester auprès de sa mère. Il se mit à crier, essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte d'acier de cet homme qui l'emportait maintenant vers sa maison.

Les badauds s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Par-dessus l'épaule de monsieur Blum, il voyait s'éloigner ses parents restés au milieu de la chaussée, toujours dans la même position. Sa mère ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte du monde qui l'entourait.

Le second agent de police s'approcha d'elle, la releva difficilement, pendant que des ambulanciers transportaient le corps de Tobias Rogue dans l'ambulance. Ils l'avaient recouvert d'un drap.

Pendant trois jours, Severus resta chez les Blum. Sa mère était rentrée quelques heures après que son père ait été transporté à l'hôpital. Madame Blum, qui était une femme adorable, lui avait proposé de garder le petit Severus quelques temps afin qu'Eileene puisse s'occuper de « tout ».

Et puis ce matin, il était rentré chez lui. La maison était silencieuse, on n'entendait même plus le tic tac de la grosse horloge. Elle n'avait pas du être remontée depuis le jour de l'accident. C'était toujours Tobias qui s'en occupait. Sa mère, quant à elle, était invisible.

Plus tard dans la matinée, un collègue de son père arriva pour les conduire à l'église. Eileene n'avait toujours pas quitté la chambre dans laquelle elle devait s'être terrée. Severus décida alors d'aller la voir.

- « Maman ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Eileene était debout, les bras croisés, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle ne réagit pas à l'appel de son fils.

- « Monsieur Jones est arrivé » continua-t-il.

Alors seulement elle se tourna vers lui. Mécaniquement, ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle prit la petite main de Severus dans la sienne et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à leur retour des funérailles.

Mais la journée était loin d'être finie. A présent, c'était un défilé continu qui envahissait la maison. Madame Blum, la brave femme, s'occupait d'eux, préparant du thé pour les visiteurs.

De sa cachette sous la table, Severus observait ces adultes gênés qui ne savaient pas quoi dire à la jeune veuve.

Cette femme assise bien droit, le regard fixe, ne ressemblait plus à sa maman, d'habitude joyeuse. Elle était pourtant belle dans cette robe noire, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir versé tant de larmes même si aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas pleuré. Mais il connaissait l'ampleur de sa douleur. Pendant la cérémonie elle lui avait serré la main si fort qu'il en avait encore mal.

Severus souffrait lui aussi. Malgré son jeune âge, il comprenait que son père ne reviendrait plus jamais. Mais il souffrait presque plus de l'indifférence de sa mère.

Il était tard à présent, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Comme les derniers visiteurs venaient de partir, madame Blum commença à ranger la maison.

Sa mère n'avait pas quitté sa place. Severus sorti de sa cachette pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle et posa sa tête contre son bras. Il sentit sa main de sa mère sur sa joue. Il leva le regard vers elle. Ses yeux étaient tristes mais ses lèvres dessinaient un léger sourire.

Toute la tristesse, tout le chagrin, toutes ses larmes retenues en ce triste jour jaillirent. Il se jeta dans les ses bras qui le serrèrent de toutes leurs forces.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minute à sangloter, se prodiguant un mutuel réconfort.

- « Il va falloir être courageux mon chéri » lui dit-elle avec douceur. « C'est toi l'homme de la maison à présent… »

Severus hocha la tête même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

Ils étaient encore blottis l'un contre l'autre lorsque madame Blum quitta la maison discrètement.

La soirée était douce et une petite brise entrait par la fenêtre, venant rafraîchir l'air. La ville était calme. C'est alors qu'une chose inhabituelle se produisit : un hibou s'introduit dans le salon en volant. Il ne se posa pas, se contentant de planer au-dessus de Severus et de sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se poser près d'Eileene. Elle se figea. Son visage s'était soudainement fermé, non pas avec cette expression de désespoir et de lassitude qui ne l'avait pas quitté ces derniers jours. Cette fois, c'était une expression de crainte. Elle détacha de la patte de l'animal une petite bourse de velours vert qui contenait une lettre et l'oiseau repartit par où il était entré.

Elle le leva et sortit de la pièce, emportant avec elle la missive que le rapace avait apporté.

Severus resta seul, n'osant pas la suivre. Comme elle ne revenait pas, il se décida à monter se coucher.

Sa nuit fut agitée, il dormit peu, perpétuellement dérangé par le remue-ménage qui avait lieu dans le grenier, juste au-dessus de sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu quelqu'un s'y rendre. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de lourds meubles que l'on déplace et comme le grincement d'une porte aux gongs rouillés que l'on ouvre. Ensuite, il y eut des bruits d'objets que l'on déplace, de papiers que l'on froisse. Des lueurs étranges filtraient à travers les lattes du plafond : Rouge, bleue, verte…

Eileene y passa une bonne partie de la nuit. Quelques heures avant le levé du soleil, elle avait enfin quitté ce lieu.

A l'aube, la poignée de la porte de la chambre du petit garçon tourna doucement, laissant apparaître Eileene Rogue dans l'embrasure. Severus lui trouva l'air étrange : elle avait quitté sa robe noire et en avait revêtu une verte. Ce n'était pas une de ses tenues simples qu'elle portait habituellement. Celle-ci était en pane de velours, très longue avec des manches amples.

Lorsqu'elle vit que son fils était déjà éveillé, elle lui dit avec son ton maternel :

- « Lève-toi mon chéri et habille-toi, nous avons un long voyage à faire aujourd'hui. »

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Intrigué, il s'exécuta. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils durent quitter la ville aujourd'hui. Sa mère ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il rejoignit Eileene dans la cuisine où deux toasts grillés et un grand verre de lait l'attendaient.

Silencieusement, il prit son petit déjeuner tandis que sa maman s'affairait à travers la maison à fermer tous les volets.

Ils partaient donc pour plusieurs jours, se dit-il, sinon pourquoi prendre toutes ses précautions ?

Son impression se confirma lorsque, en se rendant dans le salon, il vit une immense malle en cuir et deux sacs de voyage.

- « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ton grand-père, mon chéri ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « On va chez Papi Ed ? » questionna-t-il, soudain excité à l'idée de rendre visite au vieux monsieur.

- « Non Severus. Tu te souviens qu'il nous a quitté il y a quelques mois maintenant, ton papa est avec lui à présent…» elle se tut un moment, avant de reprendre, comme si de rien n'était: « Je voulais parler de ton grand-père Aurelius. »

Severus secoua la tête : il n'avait jamais entendu parle de ce grand-père là…

Eileene s'installa dans un fauteuil et prit son fils sur ses genoux.

- « Papy Ed était le père de ton père et Grand-père Aurelius, c'est mon père. Tu ne l'as encore jamais rencontré car il habite très loin et qu'il est très occupé. »

- « C'est chez lui qu'on va ?» demanda le petit garçon.

- « Oui Sevy ! Quand il a appris ce qui est arrivé à ton papa, il m'a écrit une lettre pour nous inviter à venir le voir. Il a hâte de faire ta connaissance.»

- « Ah ! » fit simplement le petit garçon qui n'arrivait pas à s'enthousiasmer à l'idée de rencontrer un vieux monsieur qui n'avait jamais manifesté l'envie de le voir jusque là.

- « Tu sais c'est un monsieur très spécial » ajouta Eileene une pointe de mystère dans la voix. « Il a des pouvoirs magiques… » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Severus lui lança ce regard mi-indigné, mi-consterné propre aux enfants auxquels ont parlent du père Noël alors qu'ils n'y croient plus.

C'est alors Eileene sortit d'une des poches de sa robe une longue tige de bois et la pointa vers un guéridon sur lequel reposait un vase de porcelaine.

- « Wingardium Leviosa »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots que le vase s'éleva dans les airs. Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux : interdit, il regardait tour à tour le vase, la baguette magique et sa mère. Cette dernière souriait devant le visage de son fils qui gardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

- « Accio »

Maintenant le vase se déplaçait vers eux. Eileene s'en saisit et le posa sur la table basse.

Severus ne prononça pas un mot.

- « Comme tu peux voir, moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. » elle attendit un moment avant de lui avouer : « Je suis une sorcière, comme mon père. »

L'effet de surprise passé, il commença à interroger sa mère :

- « Et moi aussi je suis un sorcier ? »

- « Sûrement, mais pour le moment tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore manifestés. Mais je ne doute pas que cela arrivera bientôt…»,

- « Quand je serai sorcier, je pourrais faire des choses comme ça moi aussi ? »

- « Des choses plus extraordinaires encore… » répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. « Maintenant il faut que l'on y aille. »

Elle posa son fils à terre et rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête après avoir passé sur les épaules de Severus une cape presque identique à la sienne. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'amas de bagage sur lequel elle posa une main, tenant de l'autre celle de Severus.

- « Ne me lâche surtout pas. » dit-elle en resserrant encore la pression. « Pourvu que j'en sois encore capable… » murmura-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même.

Severus eu l'impression étrange de s'élever et de tournoyer dans le néant pour finalement sentir à nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds.

Ils n'étaient plus dans leur salon mais à l'air libre, devant une immense grille en fer forgé, rouillée par endroits. Il tenait toujours sa mère par la main.

- « Nous sommes arrivés » dit-elle, soulagée que tout ce soit bien passé.

Mais on pouvait deviner dans sa voix une sorte d'appréhension.

Les bagages qui avaient transplané avec eux disparurent soudain, sans que cela ne parraisse inquiéter sa mère. D'un pas lent, elle s'avança vers la grille qui s'ouvrit à leur approche.

Ils remontèrent la longue allée pavée où des mauvaises herbes avaient poussées entre les pierres. Ils traversèrent ainsi un immense jardin à la végétation sauvage, au bout duquel se dressait une maison sombre qui avait du être splendide au temps de sa gloire. Mais aujourd'hui, les murs étaient assombris et presque tous les volets étaient fermés. L'escalier de pierre qui menait vers une porte d'entrée impressionnante était recouvert de mousse par endroit.

Comme la grille, la porte de chêne massif n'attendit pas qu'ils aient frappé pour s'ouvrir silencieusement. L'intérieur de la bâtisse était sombre.

Severus était de moins en moins à son aise. Son grand-père vivait dans cette grande maison sinistre qui ressemblait en tout point à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une maison de sorcier. Vieille, délabrée, inquiétante.

En y pénétrant, il plissa le nez à cause du parfum étrange qui y régnait. Il parvint à reconnaître les odeurs de renfermé et de poussière, mais les autres composantes lui étaient inconnues.

Le vestibule était désert, mais il entendait pourtant des chuchotements. Une fois son regard habitué à la pénombre, il sût d'où provenaient ces murmures : les tableaux aux murs étaient vivants.

Les personnages et les étranges créatures qui y étaient représentés se mouvaient : passant d'une toile à une autre, ils échangeaient des propos indistincts tout en fixant durement Severus et sa maman.

- « Le maître vous attend dans son laboratoire Dame Eileene.»

Cette voix arracha Severus de sa contemplation et il découvrit debout devant lui une étrange créature, à peine plus grande que lui. Ses oreilles de chauve-souris et ses yeux globuleux ne lui inspiraient guère confiance. D'autant plus qu'il était vêtu d'un morceau de tissu informe et taché, porté comme une toge romaine, qui avait du être une serviette de bain dans un lointain passé.

- « Merci Slave. » répondit simplement sa mère, qui ne semblait guère dérouté par cette apparition.

L'étrange petit bonhomme exécuta une révérence obséquieuse avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'un corridor. A leur tour, ils empruntèrent ce chemin puis un escalier qui descendait profondément dans les sous-sols. Plus ils progressaient et plus l'odeur âcre était forte. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une lourde porte de bois.

Eileene pris une profonde inspiration et frappa, attendant l'ordre d'entrée que lui donna une voix caverneuse.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent n'était éclairée que de flambeaux. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres et sur une grande table au milieu de la pièce, trônait un chaudron d'où émanait cette odeur d'œuf pourri qui avait envahie toute la maison.

Devant le récipient, se tenait un homme très grand et très maigre à la peau parcheminée qui les fixait de ses yeux noirs. Son nez crochu, la maigreur de son visage et ses longs cheveux grisâtres, plantés de manière éparse sur son crâne dégarni, lui donnaient l'air d'un rapace. Il portait une robe noire très stricte. Severus trouva cela étrange pour un homme, mais il n'osa pas le faire remarquer à voix haute, car l'apparence du vieil homme inspirait la crainte plus que tout autre sentiment. Il aurait aimé être ailleurs.

Est-ce que ce sorcier allait le couper en morceau pour le mettre à cuire dans le chaudron et ensuite le manger ?

- « Bonjour Père. » dit Eileene, d'une voix à peine audible.

Le regard du vieux sorcier se fixa sur Severus.

- « Je vois que tu as amené l'enfant avec toi, comme je te l'ai demandé. »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

- « C'est aimable à vous père de nous aider dans la dure épreuve que nous connaissons actuellement. Si Tobias était … »

- « Ne prononce jamais le nom de cet homme dans ma maison ! » hurla le sorcier que la colère rendait encore plus effrayant.

Apeuré, Severus se précipita dans le giron de sa mère qui l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

- « Et apparemment, ton rejeton n'est guère plus courageux que ton bon à rien de mari… »

- « Il est encore très jeune. » le défendit Eileene.

Aurelius Prince fit le tour de la table, la démarche droite malgré la canne dont il se servait pour soutenir son pas. Une fois devant son petit-fils, il l'attrapa par le bras afin de mieux l'observer.

- « On voit que le sang des Prince coule dans les veines de cet enfant. » constata-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « A-t-il montré des dispositions pour la magie ou le sang pourri de son père l'a-t-il déjà trop souillé ? »

- « Il est encore très jeune Père, mais je ne doute pas qu'il soit sorcier. »

- « Bien ! » il lâcha le petit garçon et retourna à son chaudron.

- « Tu peux sortir maintenant. » conclut-il en la congédiant d'un geste.

Eileene pris la main de son fils et s'apprêtait à exécuter l'ordre de son père quand il reprit :

- « L'enfant reste. Toi, tu quittes cette maison et tu n'y remettras plus jamais les pieds. »

Elle senti son sang se glacer.

- « Il n'était pas question de cela dans votre lettre, Père. Vous disiez que maintenant que Tob… que mon mari était mort, vous subviendriez à mes besoins et à ceux de Severus… »

- « Certes. Et je le ferai, mais l'enfant reste avec moi. Toi, tu recevras une pension de quelques gallions chaque mois, mais tu ne reverras plus jamais ton fils… »

- « C'est hors de question Père, je ne le laisserai pas seul avec vous ! Si je ne peux rester, il part avec moi ! »

- « Comment oses-tu contester mon autorité, fille indigne ? Toi qui as préféré te fourvoyer avec un moldu plutôt que d'honorer tes ancêtres en tenant ton rang ! Toi qui préfères la vie des moldus faite d'avilissement et de médiocrité ! Toi qui as peut-être mis fin à la lignée des Prince ! »

La voix d'Aurelius emplissait la pièce, résonnant comme dans une caverne. Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il savait seulement qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans cette maison avec cet homme effrayant.

- « Je préfère que mon fils vive comme un moldu plutôt que sous votre haineuse tutelle. »

- « Tu préfères donc qu'il vive dans la misère ? Que t'a laissé ton moldu d'époux ? Des dettes, et une pension de misère. Je sais que tu ne travailles pas et qu'il est difficile d'élever un enfant seule dans leur monde … »

Pendant que le père noyait la fille sous un flot nourrit d'insultes, Severus s'était reculé dans un coin de la grande pièce. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : cet homme l'effrayait et c'était un sorcier. Même sa mère, qui pourtant lui avait démontré qu'elle avait bien des pouvoirs magiques, pouvait à peine se défendre face à la diatribe abjecte du vieil homme.

Il continuait à hurler, à l'insulter. Peu à peu sa mère n'arrivait plus à se défendre, reculant à mesure que son grand-père s'avançait dans sa direction jusqu'à qu'elle fut acculée au mur contre lequel elle glissa.

L'effrayant sorcier leva la main qui tenait sa cane, s'apprêtant à en asséner un coup violent sur le flanc de cette enfant indigne. Mais son bras resta figé en l'air. Surpris, il tourna le regard vers son petit-fils qui, prostré dans un coin, continuait à pleurer tout en le fixant d'un regard noir.

La colère du vieil homme disparut instantanément et il éclata d'un rire de joie malsaine.

- « C'est un prince, un véritable sorcier ! Le sang de son père ne l'a pas empoisonné ! Même moi, je n'ai pas montré de telles dispositions, aussi jeune ! »

Sans effort apparent, il se libéra du sort qui l'entravait et se dirigea vers Severus.

Il s'accroupit difficilement pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon et annonça d'une voix forte où teintait une fierté contenue :

- « Je ferai tout pour que tu devienne un des plus grands sorciers que cette terre ait connu. Grâce à toi, la gloire des Prince renaîtra de ses cendres, même si tu n'es qu'un Prince de sang mêlé… »

- « Non ! Il part avec moi ! » hurla Eileene en se précipitant pour protéger son fils.

Mais elle ne parvint jamais jusqu'à lui. Aurelius, avec une vivacité que l'on n'aurait pas soupçonné chez un homme de cet âge, se tourna vers elle, pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et rageusement :

- « Avada kedavra !»

Un éclair vert illumina la pièce et Eileene tomba au sol comme évanouie.

- « Slave ! » Hurla Aurelius qui s'était relevé.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il aperçut le corps étendu d'Eileene il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Amène-là près de sa mère. »

L'elfe s'empressa d'exécuter l'ordre de son maître, emportant le corps inerte de son ancienne maîtresse.

Une fois que l'étrange créature eut disparut, Aurelius se tourna vers Severus :

- « Maintenant tu n'as plus que moi et je vais faire de toi un grand sorcier. »

Sur un geste de sa canne, une porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

Severus ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer : sa mère était tombée au sol évanouie, elle reviendrait sûrement le chercher dès qu'elle irait mieux.

Il prit la direction que lui avait indiquée son grand-père, apeuré à l'idée de ce qu'il lui ferai s'il n'obéissait pas . La pièce était minuscule, d'ailleurs c'était plus un réduit qu'autre chose.

Elle était meublée uniquement d'un lit à barreaux métalliques, d'une petite armoire et d'une table sur laquelle étaient posé une cuvette et un broc de porcelaine. Sous la table de toilette un pot de chambre montrait à quel point le confort de ces lieux était sommaire.

- « Installe-toi ici, ce sera ta chambre jusqu'à ton entrée à Poudlard... »

Il désigna ensuite de la pointe de sa canne un bureau croulant sous une pile d'ouvrages reliés de cuir :

- « Tu devras avoir lu tous ces livres d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ensuite nous commencerons les leçons. »

- « Je ne sais pas lire… » murmura Severus, craintif.

- « Alors débrouilles toi pour apprendre rapidement ! Dès que ce sera fait, nous débuterons ton apprentissage… »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand Severus domina sa peur pour interroger son grand-père.

- « Quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir maman ? »

Le grand-père se retourna, offrant à son petit-fils un visage impassible.

- « Jamais, je suis désormais ta seule famille »

Aurelius Prince quitta la pièce, la lourde porte se referma dans un bruit métallique.

Severus avait à peine cinq ans et déjà il n'était plus un enfant.


End file.
